A large and growing population of users enjoy music and other audio content using wireless listening devices. For example, ear-worn or in-ear wireless earphones provide users with flexibility and convenience in listening to audio content, without having to physically connect a wire to an audio source (e.g., a mobile device, a television, etc.). In-ear wireless earphones provide for touch-based user interaction to control functionality of the earphones (e.g., playback functionality, volume control, etc.) In order to maximize user comfort, the in-ear earphones, the form factor of the device is limited in size, resulting in the various components of the device being in close proximity to one another.